bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Justice Blade Nagid
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 31006 |no = 1699 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 1 |animation_attack = 166 |animation_idle = 84 |animation_move = 4 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 35, 38, 41, 64, 67, 70, 96, 99, 102 |normal_distribute = 15, 10, 8, 15, 10, 8, 15, 10, 9 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 35, 38, 41, 64, 67, 70, 73, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108 |bb_distribute = 15, 10, 8, 13, 9, 6, 4, 13, 10, 6, 4, 2 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 35, 38, 41, 44, 64, 67, 70, 73, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111 |sbb_distribute = 14, 9, 6, 4, 12, 8, 6, 4, 14, 8, 7, 5, 2, 1 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 35, 38, 41, 44, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114 |ubb_distribute = 11, 8, 6, 4, 10, 8, 6, 4, 1, 12, 10, 7, 6, 4, 2, 1 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Nagid was a student of the progenitor of La Veda fencing. He went on to become the third Zelban. Nagid lost both his master and elder brother to the master of a rival fencing sect. His master's daughter entered into the sacred La Vedan tournament to avenge her father, but also fell victim to a cowardly assassination the night before the final bout. Deeply saddened, Nagid took his fellow student's place in the final bout and defeated the rival master in a breathtaking battle. Afterwards, he took up his master's family name of "Zelban," and carried on teaching his style as the nationally-recognized La Veda fencing. |summon = I have to end this chain of tragedies... I will, by my master's name, Zelban! |fusion = My master's conviction, my brother's passion, and the justice the second Zelban believed in. All of you, guide my sword! |evolution = |hp_base = 5173 |atk_base = 2073 |def_base = 2294 |rec_base = 1711 |hp_lord = 7385 |atk_lord = 2806 |def_lord = 3120 |rec_lord = 2308 |hp_anima = 8277 |rec_anima = 2070 |atk_breaker = 3044 |def_breaker = 2882 |def_guardian = 3358 |rec_guardian = 2189 |def_oracle = 3001 |rec_oracle = 2665 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Mighty Legacy |lsdescription = 50% boost to Def, max HP, greatly restores HP for 2 turns when HP is below 50% & damage taken boosts BB gauge |lsnote = Heals 2000-2500 HP & fills 2-4 BC |bb = La Veda: Jura |bbdescription = 12 combo Earth attack on all foes, hugely boosts Def for 3 turns, damage taken boosts BB gauge and may slightly restore HP for 3 turns & 50% damage reduction for 1 turn |bbnote = 160% Def, fills 3-6 BC & 20% chance of 15-20% heal when hit |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 29 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 320 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = La Veda: Sickle |sbbdescription = 14 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, hugely boosts Def for 3 turns, greatly restores HP for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, considerably boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns & 50% damage reduction for 1 turn |sbbnote = 160% Def, fills 7 BC & 30% BB gauge fill rate boost |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 31 |sbbdc = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 520 |sbb_hpscale = |ubb = Verdure Blade |ubbdescription = 16 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, high probability of resistance against 1 KO attack, enormously boosts Def for 3 turns, fully restores HP for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & 75% damage reduction for 3 turns |ubbnote = 80% chance of KO resistance, 300% Def & fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 16 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 16 |ubbmultiplier = 1400 |ubb_hpscale = |es = Protector Blade's Heir |esitem = Damage Reducing Sphere |esdescription = 20% boost to all parameters when a Damage Reducing type Sphere is equipped & negates all status ailments |esnote = |evointo = 31007 |evomats1 = 30334 |evomats2 = 30334 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 30133 |evomats5 = 30191 |evomats6 = 30191 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 60224 |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon |notes = |addcat = Zelban, Hero of La Veda |addcatname = Nagid1 }}